sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitra
=Character Information= * Name: Kitra Cylara Aeldron * Guild: Retribution of Arathor * Faction: Alliance * Title: Councilor of the Retribution * Nickname: Kit * Class: Mage * Race: Human * Gender:'''Female * '''Age: 24 * Birthday: December 23rd * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 112 lbs. * Hair Color: Black * Hair Style: Short With No bangs * Complexion: Somewhat pale * Eye color: Silver =Personality= While pessimistic and ill-tempered, Kitra is loyal to those she considers friends. Kitra is very unstable emotionally, often wavering in her opinions when someone whom she trusts or admires attempts to influence her with their ideals. Kitra, when under too much strain, often launches into a nervous breakdown. =Additional Notes= =History= '- 20 years prior to World of Warcraft --' "Why? Why can't I stay with her?" cried the female child, arms flailing about her as two attendants dragged her out of her mother's bed chambers and into the sitting room beyond. Behind them, she could still hear her mother's gasping and groaning. What is wrong with you, Mommy? Closing the large, ornate oaken door behind her, the female attendant kneeled down in front of the child, locking gazes with the girl. "Your mother is ill, Kitra," the woman spoke softly. "You must let her rest if you wish for her to recover." She then wagged her forefinger in the girl's face, her voice now stern. "And believe me, young lady, you will leave her be until I say otherwise." Kitra glared at the woman, tears welling in the corners of her large, silvery eyes. "But Mommy needs me," she protested. "I must go to her!" Without another word, the attendant rose to her feet and strode from the room, leaving the now sobbing child alone. Despite the urge to follow the attendant, Kitra remained where she stood, paralyzed with fear. At three years of age, she was far too young to understand the complications of a pregnancy, and definitely too young to understand the scandalous circumstances surrounding this particular pregnancy. The Aeldron household, while not royalty, was still incredibly wealthy and quite well known to the citizens that inhabited this small, portside town just west of Southshore. If word of her mother's infidelity were to ever spread, her family's name would be forever sullied. Agonizing minutes slowly turned into hours. More attendants streamed to and from her mother's room. They seemed too preoccupied with whatever was transpiring behind that door to be concerned about Kitra. Every so often she could hear her father's angry voice booming from the room. Although she could barely discern what he was saying, it seemed that his anger was directed at the attendants. Kitra was nearly asleep when she noticed a long shadow begin to creep across the sofa on which she sat. She glanced up at the man she knew only to well. "Daddy!" she cried joyfully, throwing her small arms around her father, waiting for him to scoop her up into his arms. But her father only remained still and trembling, as if frozen in place. "Daddy, what is wrong?" Kitra asked, looking up at her father. His normally composed demeanor was now gone, leaving only a shell of the man that Kitra knew as her father; the man who had fought bravely in the Second War; the man who claimed nothing could unnerve him. Kitra was frightened. What possibly could have upset her father so much? After a moment, her father stooped down, facing his young daughter, grasping her by the shoulders. Kitra could see the glint of tears in his eyes. "Kitra, I want you to be strong," he whispered. "No matter what happens, you are still my daughter." He suddenly clasped his right hand over his eyes, as if trying to regain his composure. "And remember," he said in a choked voice, "no matter what evil may be spoken of your mother, she was a good woman." Kitra could only stare at her father, wide-eyed, not able to comprehend the message that he was trying to convey. "Why would anyone say anything evil about Mommy?" she asked curiously. Without a word, her father scooped her into his arms then sank into a chair, placing her on his lap, as he would often do when he would read to her in the evenings. "Nevermind, darling," he whispered. "It is nothing..." '-- 16 years prior to World of Warcraft --' "Marris, just STOP!" Kitra growled at her four-year-old brother, who was contsantly splashing her as she waded into a cool stream on the edge of her father's estate. Why must I babysit him always, anyway? "But you are so funny when you're angry," the boy replied, laughing. "Well, now look what you've done," she groaned. "My clothes are ruined! I'll be punished for sure!" At this, a frown appeared on Marris' pale face. "I am sorry," he said genuinely. "I will tell them it was my fault," he offered. "Just forget it," Kitra said with a heavy sigh. "Maybe I'll dry off before then." As Marris happily went back to playing, Kitra couldn't help but think about the fact that no matter what went wrong, it was almost always Marris who was punished, even when it was truly Kitra's fault. So she would try to let him off the hook once in a while. But she couldn't help but wonder, why didn't her father act as if he cared about Marris at all? He never showed the boy any attention, the attention that was typical of most fathers. In fact, he was always trying to get rid of Marris it seemed. Of course, Kitra wouldn't discover that her brother was indeed the child of a different father until many years later. But despite that fact, Kitra and her brother were very similar in appearance. Both had the same dark hair and pale skin that their mother bore. '-- 5 years prior to World of Warcraft --' Many things had changed for the Aeldron family over the years. Kitra's father had taken to drinking too much to soothe his never-ending depression and, in the end, it cost him his life when he took a tumble over a balcony nearly four years ago. His estate had been used to pay his many debts, leaving Kitra and Marris literally copperless. They then worked as laborers on various noble's estates to earn enough wages to buy food. Kitra, now a young woman of eighteen, was miserable. Sometimes she felt that death would be a much kinder fate, but she didn't have the resolve to take her own life. And besides, she couldn't leave Marris alone. At fifteen, he seemed very thin and sickly to her, and she had grown to be fiercly protective -perhaps overprotective- of her younger brother. In her own mind, she was the parent he had never had. Now there were rumors that another war was about to begin, and while Kitra had listened to soldiers at the noble's parties boast of the many battles they had fought over the years, many feared that this battle would be nothing to joke about... '-- The Third War --' "Kitra, you must wake up!" came the frantic voice of Marris. Kitra slowly rose into a seated position, grumbling as she did so. She hated it when someone would wake her from a deep sleep, and Marris knew this only too well. What had gotten into him, she wondered. "What's this about?" she hissed. "You know I'm exhausted." But her heart froze when she saw the fear in her brother's eyes, the incipient panic welling from within. "W-what is it?" she asked nervously. Outside, the shouts of frightened villagers could be heard in the distance. A sinking feeling began to creep into her body. "Th-the entire village is in an uproar!" the shaken boy stammered. There is word of a plague spreading in the cities to the north," he continued, now trying to remain calm. "They say there is a chance it will spread here as well!" Kitra immediately went about packing what few possessions the siblings owned. She had no idea where they would go, but then again, could it be much worse than catching the plague? Still, it would take a few days before they would be prepared to leave, she knew. '-- 7 days later --' As Kitra and Marris made their way through the village that evening, the wails and screams of those who had been stricken by the plague could be heard coming from many of the homes that lined the cobblestone streets. There were very few lanterns lit that evening as most of the populace had shut themselves up inside of their homes. The sky was clouded over, and not even a glint of moonlight could be seen, which only amplified the already eerie atmosphere. Kitra slowly craned her neck to get a better look at Marris. His expression was emotionless, she noticed. "Are you..." she paused for a second. "Are you okay, Marris?" she asked in a low voice. He looked directly at her. "I will be once you are safe." Kitra's expression contorted into a look of fear as another blood-curdling shriek resounded throughout the cool night air. She suddenly found herself grasping the hilt of the small sword she was carrying beneath her cloak. While she had never used one before, she hoped that she could defend herself if necessary. As they neared the village gates, they witnessed a group of guards attempting to capture some strange, almost human-like creature. It bore a faint, greenish skin color and had whispy blonde hair. Its eyes were bulging, a green maw of light pulsating within them. Kitra felt droplets of sweat beading upon her forehead as she noticed the regal, intricate gown the creature was garbed in. Something about the it looked familiar to Kitra. "In the name of the gods," Kitra whispered in disbelief. Marris only bowed his head. He seemed to sense what Kitra was about to say. She turned to Marris. "Tell me that isn't Lady Calaera!" she cried. Only silence. "Marris, no human should look like that! No human 'could' look like that!" "That is because she is not human," Marris replied quietly. "She had succumbed to the plague and was buried this morning. I fear that this is far worse than a simple illness." Kitra's throat went dry as she finally began to comprehend the gravity of the situation. Her thoughts seemed to drift from reality as the icy fingers of fear clawed at her mind. How can we possibly escape? Kitra only snapped back into reality when she heard screaming in the distance. She looked up to see that there were now several of those sickly looking creatures, and they were slaughtering the villagers! The stench of death filled her nostrils. She watched in horror as these sickly looking things clawed and tore at the frightened humans. Shrill cries emanated from within them. For an instant, Kitra could have sworn that one of the creatures looked repulsed. But how could that be? She forced her eyes shut for a moment, and upon opening them again, any trace of humanity had vanished from the creature's face. Had she imagined it? She suddenly wanted to vomit. What if these monsters were actually aware of the fact that they were harming their friends? Kitra could think of no worse fate. She turned to ask Marris if he had noticed it too, but he was gone. She frantically scanned the crowd for him, wondering where the heck he had run off to. She forced herself to slowly approach the maw of chaos that stood before her. If Marris was in there, she wouldn't leave him to a certain death. She jumped as she felt someone grab her forearm. "Mar-," she began, thinking it was her brother, but quickly realized it was only a soldier after a moment. "You need to leave here now, miss, if you value your life," he said urgently. "No!" Kitra wailed. "I must find my brother!" '-- 2 years later --' The sun was unbearably hot that afternoon. Even the shade of the tent made very little difference. Kitra wondered how she had let herself get mixed up in this insanity. Establishing a Church of Light in Kalimdor? Impossible! Everyone knew it was dangerous for humans on this continent, with the exception of only a few places. Still, when Kitra had originally made the decision to work as a servant for the traveling clergy, it had seemed like a good idea. It was chance to see new places, and at least she wouldn't have to worry about where her next meal would come from. But now she realized that this job was as dangerous as anything else. She had seen several battles fought with the Horde over the past two years, and had seen many lives lost as well. Is it really worth all of this? Kitra sat cross-legged on the floor of the tent she and Marris had been assigned to. She was staring blankly ahead, lost in thought. An armored man suddenly entered the tent. Startled, Kitra looked up at him, brushing one of her dark tresses away from her face. "Yes?" "I have something for your brother, lass," he said, glancing towards the young man sitting in the corner. "One of the clergy asked that I give it to him." "What is it?" Marris asked from the other side of the tent. The man handed a worn, leather-bound book to Marris. Marris ran his fingers along the edges of the book's cover, and after a moment he said, "What kind of book is this, sir?" The man burst out laughing. "Why, lad, what is wrong with you? Can't you read the cover?" "No, he cannot," Kitra said flatly. "He is... blind." Color rose in the man's cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry..." "Do not apologize," said Marris. "I should have told you, and everyone else, sooner." Seeming to be at a loss for words, the man quickly withdrew from the tent. Then there were several minutes of silence before Marris finally spoke up. "Kitra, it is not a big deal. Just relax, no?" No response. "Kitra, what is the book about?" "Who cares?" Kitra said angrily. Marris sighed. "It is my sight, Kitra. So quit agonizing over it." "If I had gotten there sooner that night, then maybe you wouldn't have been injured," she said somberly. "What could you have possibly done?" he asked increduously. "Do not forget that you are a woman. Not to mention you had little skill with a weapon." "All right," Kitra said at last. "Let me have the book." As she flipped through it, she began to realize it was a book of the Church of Light's teachings. She finally looked up after a moment. "Marris, did you ask them for this?" The boy nodded. "Yes, I did. I was hoping you could read some of the passages to me. Someday I would like to follow the path of the Light myself." Oh great. "I will," she replied, trying her hardest to conceal her annoyance. "But there's something else I'd like to discuss with you first." Marris waited, listening. After a few moments, Kitra finally spoke. "I'd like to head back to the Eastern Kingdoms soon. Maybe we can find work in one of the cities to the south, such as Stormwind." Marris looked more than a little surprised. "When would you like to do this?" Kitra shook her head in dismay. "It won't be immediately, that's a fact. But I intend to do it eventually." She then picked up the book her brother had handed her and began reading aloud... =What Became of Kitra?= After her younger brother, Marris, committed suicide, Kitra seemed to be handling it well enough to those around her; at least, on the surface. But, in truth, she was only concealing her inner turmoil so as not to appear to be weak or mentally unstable. After all, there was nothing more demeaning to her than to be thought of as dependent or incompetent. The only clues she left behind before simply vanishing were statements such as "I know there must be a way to resurrect him" and "If I start searching now, maybe I can find a way to return to Marris to life within a few months". Unbeknownst to those around her, Kitra, out of desperation and the fact that she was too absorbed in her own little world to think rationally, foolishly began to delve into a world in which she did not belong, gathering books detailing the the foul practice of necromancy, hoping this would yield the information she so ardently desired. She would return Marris to the world of the living. Failure was not a word in her vocabulary. Only days after Marris' death, Kitra secretly embarked upon a journey that was doomed to end in tragedy from the start. She recalled once hearing a self-proclaimed necromancer by the name of Neyv state that the now Scourge-infested crypts beneath Caer Darrow housed a school -- a school of necromancy. If there was any truth in his words, she felt that she must seek out this school at any cost. And so it was decided: Kitra would journey there in order to obtain the knowledge she sought; the knowledge that she hoped could resurrect her fallen sibling. But Kitra was horribly unprepared -- both mentally and physically -- for the horrors which lay deep within the bowels of the ruined keep of Caer Darrow. It was far too late to turn back by the time she began to realize that she had suffered an egregious lapse in judgment when she decided to venture down into Scholomance. Knowing that she would not leave the crypts alive, Kitra, for the first time in many years, prayed to the Light for forgiveness for what she perceived to be a life wrought with mishaps and transgressions she had made. But, aside from the feelings of regret, she felt no fear or anger. In fact, she almost welcomed the imminent death because she desired to be reunited with her brother so badly -- and in the back of her mind, she knew this was the only possible way that her wish would be granted... Category:Alliance category:Human category:Mage Category:Kitra